Pilots of both fixed- and rotary-wing aircraft avoid obstacles. A pilot typically avoids obstacles during flight by performing visual detection and map detection. Visual detection is the pilot looking around for obstacles. Low-light and low-visibility conditions may make visual observation of obstacles difficult. Additionally, if the aircraft is moving in a direction in which the pilot has limited visibility (partially obstructed), such as straight downward (directly below) or backwards for rotary-wing aircraft (e.g., a helicopter), adequate visual observation of potential obstacles may be difficult. Map detection is typically based on a determined location information and stored map data, such as a Terrain Awareness and Warning System (“TAWS”). An obstacle avoidance technique reliant on TAWS is limited by the contents of the available map data.